


13

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	13

13  
给男人送礼物可比女人难多了，女人至少选择范围比较大，珠宝首饰口红香水都行，实在想不出还可以送名牌包包，毕竟有句话叫包治百病，但男人就……尤其靳东还是个实用派，虚头巴脑的东西压根看不上。去年夏天他送了辆顶配的保姆车给王凯，不是卡着生日送的，早了大概一个来月，那会儿王凯正拍戏，有辆自己的保姆车跟着到底方便些，等着开拍的时候能在车里歇一会，换衣服什么的也自在。靳东本来没考虑太多，买了就买了，用得上就行，然而后来不知道怎么就变了味，王凯生生被他拖去奥林东路车震了一回，做完了攥着靳东的家伙事儿笑得那叫一个坏，说这下你满意啦，往后每次坐在车上都会想到你，除了想你我肯定也得想它，那一刻他觉得买车这钱花得真他妈值。所以今年靳东也打算买个能让王凯随时随地想到自己的礼物，想来想去，还是得买表。  
既然想让王凯天天戴着，太花哨夸张的款式就不适合了，价钱上呢又不能马虎，最好是又低调又高级，而且还不挑衣服那种，全套西装配它不露怯，T恤牛仔裤戴着它也能镇住场子，总而言之吧，靳东给自己买表都没这么事儿逼过。这一用心挑就挑了好些日子，嫌朗格太素，嫌梵克雅宝太花，江诗丹顿靳东觉得老气，格拉苏蒂的偏心设计他又不喜欢，最后国内部分差半个月就要杀青了，他偶然间看见块百达翡丽，18K玫瑰金的舵飞轮背透，黑色表盘体面大方，除了年历月份日期这些常规功能之外，六点钟位置还有个月相盘，带点恰到好处的设计感。其实有时候买表也讲究个一见钟情，靳东越端详越觉得这块表王凯戴着肯定好看，牌子也不错，唯一的问题是不如那块Richard Mille贵，算下来人民币三十六七万的样子，但难得他真心喜欢，而且相信王凯也会喜欢，当下痛快拍板，就是它了。  
靳东这些年没少买表，自然有相熟的销售经纪，这块表国内也有现货，但靳东觉得光送块表不够有意义，又要求返厂刻字，指明证书上要写王凯的名字和生日，拖来拖去直到八月初才弄好。那时他在国外的外景也已经拍了一大半，李佳打电话来问他什么时候能回北京，说自己心里没底，想早点去香港住下，别等到离预产期太近再车船往返的把孩子折腾早产了。靳东八月下旬有个早就约好的广告要拍，就和李佳商量能不能等到23号左右再走，没想到李佳突然哭了，呜咽着说：“从我怀孕你就一直在外边拍戏，家里大事小情都是我，爸妈生病了我半夜送医院，儿子上幼儿园你从来没接送过一次，这些我都不说了，没意思。你说要23号走，可你想过没有，孩子什么时候生你能说了算还是我能说了算？我要半道生在飞机上你就高兴了是吗？”  
靳东哑口无言，半天才干巴巴地说了句你别哭，情绪激动对身体不好，李佳哭得越发伤心，最后直接把电话挂了。靳东在床边坐了半天，打电话让国内的销售经纪联系厂方，把那块百达翡丽转送到香港专柜，到时候他去提货。第二天他们还有一场外景要在钻石交易中心拍，同组的其他男演员纷纷表示要抓住机会买钻石回家哄老婆哄女朋友，连全组公认的单身狗灯光小哥也要削尖脑袋凑这个热闹，副导演说你买了送谁啊你就买，灯光小哥头一扬，嘴硬道：“我送给我妈不行么？我妈生我养我那么辛苦，我买个钻石送我妈不应该吗？”  
大家都笑，说应该应该，又夸他孝顺，靳东在旁边也笑。拍完戏全组自由活动，他默默刷卡买了个黄钻的戒指，销售通过翻译问他送给谁的，要不要刻字或者调整尺寸，靳东发现他已经完全不记得李佳戴什么尺寸的戒指了，摇摇头道：“不用了，我太太马上要生小孩，尺寸可能会有变化，等她自己调吧。”  
这下靳东享受了全场最殷勤的服务，工作人员多数都是女性，听说有位中国绅士买钻戒给太太做安产礼物，脸上的微笑都格外真诚几分。没过多久全剧组都知道了，女主角恰到好处地羡慕道：“我就只能自己买给自己戴，还是佳姐幸福。”  
然而收到礼物的李佳也并不觉得自己有多幸福。她这一胎怀得很遭罪，进了八月腿脚都是肿的，晚上睡觉要在脚下垫上一床卷起来的被子把腿抬高，靳东虽然回北京之后哪儿也没去，在家里睡了一天倒时差之后就陪她飞来香港，可她总忍不住要去想，王凯大概现在不在北京吧，否则靳东怕是早就去他那边了，越想就越难受，胸口沉沉压着块石头。  
医院是预先定好的，不过她还没发动，暂时用不着住院，就在医院附近找了家酒店住着。靳东做主订了有两间独立卧室的套间，说怕晚上无意中碰到她肚子，不如分房睡，有什么事叫一声他就能听见。李佳想问他两口子睡在一张床上怎么就不行了，怀老大的时候他们不是一直同床共枕的吗，话到嘴边又想起妈妈拉着自己的手哭，说佳佳你可一定一定不能和东子离婚啊，于是那些问题被她生生咽了回去，像吞刀子那么痛。孩子已经长得很大了，膀胱被压迫得厉害，她晚上经常要上洗手间，十次里有八次能看到另外一间卧室的门缝里透出微弱的光线，有时还有压得极低极低的说话声，内容听不清楚，但是靳东语气里的愉悦和轻松她听得出来。她和靳东明明住在一个屋檐下，再无旁人，却仍然觉得王凯的阴影无处不在，压得她连呼吸都困难。  
他们在香港住了两天，靳东面上一直表现得很好，李佳要吃什么用什么就赶紧去买，可惜这种好是虚的，水中月镜中花，只能哄哄别人，李佳的心一天比一天更冷下去。16号那天晚上，靳东跟李佳说自己第二天要回趟北京，拍广告的工作早就定下来了，不能推，李佳捧着肚子点点头。她知道王凯的生日是18号，月初哭着闹着要来香港也就是为了拦着不让两个人那天见面，最好是从此再也别见才好，但她太高估了自己——哪怕是再加上一个即将出生的孩子，她还是没法把那个名字从靳东心尖儿上挤走。  
那天晚上李佳怎么也睡不着，快天亮的时候终于忍不住了，以孕妇不该有的敏捷动作从床上下来，轻轻打开靳东收拾好的行李箱，借着窗外维港彻夜不息的灯光，看见最上层放着个百达翡丽的盒子。  
她膝盖发软，眼睛里也蓄了泪，手像是有独立意志一样伸出去，哆嗦着按住盒盖，然后打开。非常美的表，男式的，靳东要带回北京去。当初靳东也送过她一块这样的百达翡丽，金色表盘带月相，也是她唯一的一块好表。  
她跪在箱子边上，把一生的眼泪都流尽了，又很小心地没有让泪水沾到表上。天渐渐亮起来，李佳终于看到表背面的金色舵飞轮上还刻了两行小字。  
MON AMOUR  
3rd  
——原来他们已经折磨了自己三年。三年啊。


End file.
